Kidnapped
by YaNeverKnow21
Summary: Kidnapped in the night. By my own soon to be sibling. They drag me half way across the country. Adventures and pranks galore.Jake gets kissed by Mike, Emmett's hair becomes pink, voices in my head and...Edward in jail?Set after Eclipse.SM owns all. FUNNY!
1. Taken at night

**This story is inspired When Edward's Away Alice Will play**

_Stupid sun, stupid siblings, stupid shoes, and stupid Charlie._

And that is all that went trough my head this morning.

Ohhh! I forgot this: _Annoying, loud vampires _and _What the hell?_

Yeah, I am NEVER going to let them of the hook for this... I mean seriously: WHAT THE HELL?

Hey, where is Edward? Well, now I am mad at him for letting his annoying siblings do this to me!

Once, just once can I sleep in like any other teenager? Well, a normal, non-mythical creature, not hipped up on caffeine or sugar teenager.

...Operantly not!

Why did Charlie just _have_ to let _them _onto my room? While I **was**_sleeping_ non the less.

Why did Emmet _jump_ on my bed to wake me up! Now he is of buying me a new one.

Why? 'Cause he brook it! Annoying vampire!

And why, oh why, couldn't the sun come out today?

Now guess what in the world is happening! NO, I didn't LOOSE my shoes! Alice stole them!

Why does Alice keep telling me we are 'late'? Late for what?

Why was Emmet here? I wonder if-

"Bella! Come on!" Alice whinnied. "I'll grab you new shoes that cost more than all your cloths combined if you don't get moving! Hurry Bella! We _will_ be _late_!"

"Late for wha-" I was interrupted by being picked up and put into a yellow Porsche. Emmet in the passenger seat, Alice driving, naturally.

"What the heck is going on!" I demanded.

Then Alice's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, smiled, winked at me, then handed me the phone. It was was Edward! I so badly needed to hear his voice. I opened the phone and was immediately yelled at by a velvet voice. A very angry one. My eyes began to tear up, and then a let out a small sob.

"Bella?" The voice was suddenly very soft, and worried.

"Y-y-yeah" I said through sob.

"Bella? Bella? Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward sounded sad. Pained even. "I love you."

"It's okay." Another small sob. "Really." Sniffle. "Love you, too."

"Where are you, love?"

"The back of Alice's car. Why?"

"Do you know what time it is?" A little angry. I have a feeling he wasn't angry with me.

"Ummmm... morning?"

"It is three in the morning, sweetheart."

"Well, that is why I'm so tired."

"Do you know where you are going?" He asked suddenly.

"All I know is the, according to Alice, we are late. Why?"

"Put Alice on the phone."

"Edward Cullen, tell me where in the world I am going!"

"I don't know and it scares the hell out of me!" He said snapped back.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"Please, love, give the phone to Alice." Edward said in a soft voice.

"'kay." I handed the phone to Alice. She looked at it with a smile, and then took it, and put it on speaker.

"Tell him," she mouthed.

"Edward?"

"Yes..."

"Your on speaker."

"Hey little bro!" Emmet yelled, "how can we be of service?"

"Where. Are. You. Taking. Her?" He growled.

"Not telling." Alice taunted, then she giggled.

"I _will_ find out." He snarled.

"Love to see you try!" Alice snarled right back.

"You guys!" Emmet interrupted. "Bella. Is. Tired." He said sternly, "let her rest."

"Okay." Edward answered, "Alice we _will_ talk later."

"! Don't go!" I said, then Edward laughed. Oh he feels no sympathy for? Yea... not okay. Then I got an idea and smiled evilly at my soon-to-be-siblings. "Please," I said in a sad voice – sniffle- " I mean if you don't want to talk to me" - sniffle -

"No, love! That is not why I was laughing!" He said worriedly.

"No, it's okay," - small sob - "You don't have to lie..." Alice and Emmet had their lips pressed together when Edward started stuttering and breathing heavily. "Talk to you latter," I said sadly. Much

"N-no, love. Babe, I didn't mean it to sound like that. Y-you know I-i love you so m-m-much, right? So much th-th-that it hurts not t-to see you. I, sweetheart, babe, love, why is Emmett cracking up in the background? I love you."

"Love you, too" I said sadly, then letting my anger show through, jokingly, of course. "And maybe next time I'm kidnapped you won't laugh at me, Eddie! GOOD. BYE!" Then I pressed the 'end' button.

We all started laughing. Emmett had the car shacking. "High five Bells!"

I gave him a high five... yeah... not smart... "Owww! That hurt! Shit! Man, Em! Damn it! That hurt!" I screamed loudly.

My cell phone rang...

_But I don't care_ _what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My hearts crippled by the vain_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

"Hello?"

"Hey, I heard you scream. Are you okay? What Emmett do? I'll kill him if he hurt you." Edwards voice shot through a lightning speed. Emmett was still howling with laughter in the background from Edwards caller ring tone.

"Whoo! Thats so funny!" Emmett screamed. Alice was giggling beside him. She reminded me of a little school girl.

"You think it's funny I'll kill you Emmett! I hurt you to Alice! You guys hurt her! My angle, **my** angle! And then you sit there and laugh?" Edward screamed at them, when I was yelling at them: "Shut up! Just Shut. The. Heck. Up! It seamed like a perfectly good ring tone! It IS a perfect ring tone, and I like it so just shut up DAMN IT!"

"WAIT! What are you talking about, love?" Edward asked.

"She set your ring tone to bleeding love, dude!" Emmett screamed at him through the phone.

"Shut up Emmett!"

"Ahhh, I like it, love. Your right, it is perfect."

"Thanks. And I'm fine by the way."

"Yeah...Mmmm" Edward sounded like he was longing something. Lusting, maybe? "I guessed"

"Oh, did you?" I said in my little seductive voice. (Alice said we had to work on it. Rose even agreed. They both came over to my house to teach me how to make my voice 'sexy' and a 'turn on'. I must say, it really worked.)

"Ummmm... Love. Do you know how hot you just sounded?"

"I did?" I said innocently. Alice said it was a good idea. She winked at me threw the review mirror.

"Jasper! Rose! We are going to get your mates!" Edward screamed.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Because we have to!" Jasper's voice had the need Edwards did.

"I swear, love, the second I get my hands them they'll be dead for taking you." There was noise in the background like things were being moved around.

"You boy's are in no condition to drive so I'll do it." Rose said the background

"By the way, I figured out were your going. And I know this hotel near by... Gosh, Bella, when I find you... I miss you." He sounded sad.

"I can't for you to come get me," I said .

"Neither can I, love."

"OKAY! OFF THE PHONE!" Emmett said.

"I guess, I should let you go."

"'Kay," I said, "WAIT!" But, he was already gone.

"Alice where are we going?"

"We're going to-"


	2. Love you more

"_Alice where are we going?"_

"_We're going to-"_

_-_Disney world!"

"Alice you can't go to a sunny place like Florida!" I screamed.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Alice asked.

"Bells, just believe us. Seriously, they aren't going to have a sunny day for awhile, and when they do we can find something inside to do. We already thought threw this. Now go to bed and when you wake up, we have to take a small road trip before we hit Disney." Emmett added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella, there is a thing called a cloud, and when it-" Emmett started.

"NO!!! Not why its not sunny, why are we going on a road trip?"

"Because road trips are cool, and it will be easier to loose Edward."

"NO! I want to see Edward!"

"Too bad, he gets to hog you all the time, and now we want our turn to have you." Said Alice.

"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I took a deep breath, "look, we have eternity to hang out, but I don't have eternity to have human time with Edward. Why couldn't we do this when I'm changed? All you guys are doing is scaring Edward."

"Because Bella," Said Emmett, "We don't have any patience, and don't want to wait until Eddie changes you. Now, go to sleep, I'll wake you up when our plane lands."

"But what about when we get to the airport." I asked.

"I'll carry you. Bella, you need sleep." Emmett said.

"But-"

"JUST GO TO BED"

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**NEXT DAY**

"Mmmm... Where am I? Edward? Edward?" I started feeling around the bed. "Edward where are you?!" Then there was some booming laugh. And man was it SCARY! "AHHHH!!!" I tried to sit up, but with my flailing, and the cover raped so tightly around me... I fell out of the bed. "OWWW!"

"Oh my gosh, Bella are you okay?!?!" Alice screamed. "Bellapleaasetellmeyou'reokayI'msosorryIleft youwithEmmett,it',please,pleasedon'ttellEdward." Alice said really fast, it was hard to understand her. ( Bella please tell me you're okay I'm so sorry I left you with Emmett, it'll never happen again. Please, please, please don't tell Edward)

"Hey! I can be left alone with Bella all I want!" Emmett yelled as loud as he could.

"Damn it! Emmett your going me go deaf!" I yelled in frustration covering my ears.

"SHUT UP EMMETT! Bella are you okay?"

"Yes, Alice I'm fine." I said tiredly. Then I threw myself on the bed.

"Bella, be careful!" Alice screamed.

"WHAT?!" I'm now a tired, frustrated, women.

"I need to hunt. You stay here with Emmett."

"You just said you won't leave me alone with Emmett!"

"Damn it Bella! I almost attacked you just now and Emmett stopped me! You have shown we can't leave you alone in the past, so get over it!" She walked out of what appeared to be a hotel room, now that I look around my surrounding, I realized what it was.

"Yeah, she gets moody when she's thirst," Emmett said. "Yawn, this is boring!!"

"Well, you want to do something! I'm too tired to get up, so go get me some water or something," I said as I snuggled into the hotel pillow. Then Emmett handed me a cup.

"We had some stuff just hanging around," Emmett said suspiciously, so I smelled the stuff...EWWW!

"Emmett, I'm under aged! I'm not getting drunk for your amusement!"

"I wanna do something!" Emmett yelled.

"Fine Emmett, you want to do something?!?! Lets call Edward!" I said, I really missed hearing Edwards voice in the morning.

"Prank calls! Awesome idea Bells!" I sighed, and just decided to not argue with him. "Okay, lets call him on the hotel phone." I reached for the phone. "Nope! I'll do it! Just tell me what I should say, or act like, or whatever."

I sighed, "Emmett.." but it was too late – Edward picked up his phone. **(I almost stopped here)**

(_Edward,_** Emmett, **Bella)

_Hello?_

**Is my mommy there, mister?** He sounded like a little boy, maybe 3 or 4.

_Umm, are you sure you have the right number? Who are you looking for?_

**My mommy, her name be Isabella Swan.** He put his hand over my mouth, to keep me quite.

_What?!_

**Yea, me and daddy misses mommy. **

_Really?_

**Yea! Last time mommy was here we no talk cause her and daddy were in their room the WHOLE time! Mommy and daddy must have been really tired...**

_Your mommy isn't here right now, but I know her well, do you want me to tell her something?_

**Yea! Tell her we misses her phone-ix. And she left her cloths here, daddy callz it a thwong.**

_Oh? And whats your daddy's name?_

**Mike.**

_Mike, what?_

**Well, my name be Daniel Newton.**

_Is your daddy at work?_

**Yea, why?**

_I need to-_

Edward! Don't believe him!

_Who, Bella? The KID you never told me about?!?!_

I don't have a kid! It was Emmett! He thought it would be funny to prank call you! You actually thought I had a kid?! And with Mike! Edward! Do you know me at all?!?!

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

_EMMETT! SHUT UP!_

_I'm sorry, love. Jealousy got to me. The good news is that we've almost caught up with you. Why can I smell Alice and not you?_

She's hunting.

**Yeah, dude! And we got to go do more prank callin' to do! Audios, mi brother!**

Shut it Emmett! I love you, Edward.

_Love you too, babe._

Well, Emmett's being Emmett, so I got to leave. Call you later, or you can call me. Love you.

_Love you more._

No! I love you more.

**NOOOO! Not the I love you more game!**

_No, I love you more!_

Nu-uh!

_Yeah-hu!_

No! I love you more!

_Love you more!_

No! Love you more!

_No! Love you more!_

**Okay! You guys love one another a lot good, bye!**

(Kay all thats over)

He pushed the button to hang up the phone.

"Emmett!"

"What?!?! I'm NOT letting you spend your time in North California playing the I love you more game!" Emmett yelled back at me.

"I thought we were going to Florida!"

"It's a pit stop!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Then there was a knock on the hotel door. I stomped over and opened the door to see a room service guy there, "What?!?!"

"Ummmm, a mister," he looked at a card "Edward Cullen called and asked us to give you this," he shoved in a cart full of breakfast food it spelled love you, and then there was some banana's that looked like they were put on there quickly to spell more. "Don't worry about the money, he already paid for it."

"'Kay," I said shocked. I have the best finance EVER!!

"Oh my gosh! Edward is so sweat! He's the best!"

"Hell no! I'm the-"

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

"Hello?!"

"Hey Beautiful," a velvety voice came threw the phone.

"Your the best! I was hungry, and you found a romantic way to get me food without even being here!"

"Who said I'm not here?"

"Really?!?!"

"Yeah..." I ran outside to see Edward leaning against his rental car. Now I realized how little I was wearing, because the cold air hit me. "Bella, are you trying to kill me?" Edward asked with a smile. I ran over to him. He picked me up while hugging me and spinned in a circle, chuckling. He buried his face in my hair, "Gosh Bella, I've missed you so much."

"It's only been a couple of hours, but I've missed you too," I said smiling, and buried my face in his chest.

"Hey, Bella! Want to give Eddie his surprise we got him at the airport?!" I had no idea what Emmett was talking about, but like the idiot I am, I walked into the hotel room. Emmett locked the door.

"EMMETT!!!!" Edward and I screamed.

_Back in Forks_

"_No Mike! I'm doing-"_

"_EMMETT!" (while she was saying dancing)_

"_-that night"_

_Back to the hotel_

"Please unlock the door!" Edward said, from outside.

"NOOOOO! You'll take her away!"

_Several hours later_

"Damn it, Emmett! Now I'm thirsty!" I screeched.

"Well, here, have this." He answered, and like an idiot I gulped it down. The alcohol burned my throat.

"Emmett, you gave me alcohol!"

"YOU WHAT!" Edward screamed.

"Careful, Eddie, don't make the grandma next door suspicious..." Emmett said "And yes, I did Bella. Why, you may ask. Because this trip has been boring, plus that was super strong, soooo... CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO BE DRUNK!!!"

"Ohhh! Edward! Did you know we are going to Disney? AHHHH, it's a fly! Edward help me! It's going to suck my blood! AHHHH! I wish I was a topaz eyed, sparkle vampire!" I fell down "Owww!"

**Em POV**

OH MY GOSH! This was funny! Bella just tripped.

"Owww! The floor attacked me! HELP ME! Edward! You said you would keep me safe! You don't love me anymore! Why? I love you! Edward? What did I do?!?!"

"Nothing Bella! I love you so much. EMMETT OPEN THE DOOR!" Edward yelled.

"NO!! YOU'LL TAKE HER AWAY" I didn't want him to take her away, she was my little sister, and I haven't been able to see her lately, plus I was having WAY to much fun to stop now.

"Emmett, I promise not to take her away if you OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Is Santa a werewolf?" Bella asked out of no where. I opened the door, and Ed-weirdo came running in and picked up Bella.

"My name is not Ed-weirdo," Edward murmured so only I could hear. "Bella why would you ask that, sweetheart? You do know Santa's no longer alive, and if he was, he was, he would certainly not be a smelly, volatile, werewolf."

"But, he lives forever!" then another light went off in Bella's head, "Is he a vampire?!?! I'll leave him some mouton lion blood this year! Because it's Eddie's favorite, and Santa's probable like Edward!" Now _that_ was funny! I howled with laughter. Edward looked insulted that his love compared him to an old dead man, who would break into houses, saying he has something for the kids. It sounded so perverted! "NO! Not like that! Because everyone loves you! Like people who celebrate Christmas love Santa, and those skank-y, whores like Jessica, Lauren, and that slut Ashely who doesn't stop ogling over you! I hate her! I hope she burns in HELL! She's a B-I-T-C-H!"

"I'm sorry you fell so strongly about them love," Edward said, rubbing her back.

"You know, Bella, you basically eye Edward like a piece of meat when you see him in the morning wearing a tight shirt," I said.

"But," Bella said, "I have a _right _too! He's MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE!" Bella screamed like a little kid, "stupid ugly slut," Bella murmured under her breath.

"Your right, she is ugly, love" Edward said.

"Why does she look at you Edward?!?!" Bella asked sadly, looking like she was about to cry.

"I don't know love, but please, please, please, don't cry. I hate to see you cry," Edward whispered.

"Hey guys, the fair is in town, and I was thinking – WHATS EDWARD DOING HERE?!?!?!" Alice was back.

"He found us, and he's helping me calm down a drunk human," I said, as if it was just any normal thing.

"Bella's drunk?" Alice asked, I nodded, "even better reason to go," she said.

"NO! Just let her sleep!" Edward yelled.

"Only if you leave," Alice said.

"Fine," Edward said, "Love, I have to go, I love you."

"Love you more."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Driving

"The intensity is forcing itself on my bladder making me need to PISS!!!" Bella screamed. "AHHH! Another fly!!" Man, this was soooo funny! "If there are vampires and werewolves, are there demons? And witches? What about shape shifters? And pixies? What if there fallowing us?!?! What the buck?!?!" Huh? "OMFG! I love that show! You tube rocks!" She giggled. "Emmett, you and I have both eaten bears, you've had bears blood, and I've had gummy bears!" gasp "The flies!" she whispered, "they are fallowing us! Shh, don't let them see or hear you or they'll suck your blood!!! When is Eddie going to suck my blood?! OH NO!!! Am I marrying him for the sex?!?!" She sniffled. "NO! I love Edward! Though the sex will be good... I mean he's over a hundred and he's a virgin, and I'm the one who wants to loose her V card, AND I'M 18!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! So, funny! Eddie, virgin? I don't know why, he can have any girl he wants... Why me? Oh! Yea! I'm sexy, and I love him even though he wants to suck my blood, and is incredible strong, and sparkles in the sun like a god, and is super fast, and is extremely appealing without a shirt. Gosh he looks good without a shirt," she was talking to herself by now.

"We are here!" Alice screamed. She seamed so excited. It was like we were at the biggest mall in the world or something.

"I don't wanna go I'm tired," Bella whinnied.

"Bella, we drove a couple hours so you could sleep, and to go to an awesome circus, one Eddie wouldn't think of," I said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Alice screamed the loudest, "you two are acting like idiots! Come on, seriously? Lets just go okay?"

"Fine!" I said.

_On the car ride after the circus_

MAN, I still can't believe how much Bella was freaking out. We were kicked out of the circus after Bella started screaming so much it 'disturbed the peace of the rest of the paying circus goers'. The circus' security gaurd's words, not mine. But, seriously, she was screaming at everything.

"OMFG!!! Emmett the bears! Do you want to eat them?! NOOO! Lets save them, from the fat lady riding them! We are coming you poor non-gummy bears!"

"Oh, Alice! Look, the elephants! How could they be wearing those two – twos?!?! They are so un-fashionable! Alice you need to help those un-fashionable mammals! HEY ELEPHANTS! MY FRIEND HERE WANTS TO HELP YOU PICK OUT TWO – TWOS!! I'M MARRYING HER BROTHER!!"

"Ahhh! Dromedaries! They work for the terrorists! George Bush! NO! He won't save us! OBAMA! Why is his name Obama? It sounds like – 'Oh! Bomb us!' I don't want to be bombed! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THE ONE HUMPES CAMEL WILL KILL US ALL!!!!!!"

"He flipped! In the AIR!! He can fly! WAIT! Is he a fly? RUN!"

"Oh my GOSH!!! It's a clown! Hey! Mr. Clown! Emmett thinks your extremely hot! Thats right good looking! Whatcha you cooking!"

"You guys! Look! He ate FIRE! OMFG! No he's blowing out! Like a dragon! Why aren't dragons vampires natural enemy?"

"I WANT TO GO! PICK ME, PICK ME!!" She got picked to go up and help the guy with the knife toss... Not really smart... We shouldn't have let her go... She almost accidentally cut herself... good thing that guy was an expert.

"HOLY CRAP!! He was shot out of a canon! Emmett, will you help me do that one year? It would be so nice of you." She said like a sweat little princess, "WTF! He flies too! Run for your life! They work for the terrorists! And the flies! They'll suck our blood!" "It's a mountain lion! Go get him! We can give him to Santa!" "She ate a sword! ATE it! That was so cool! Like amazing! Do you think Edward could do that?! Can we call him and ask! Please, please, please, PLEASE!!"

"I HATE THIS!! I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU WEIRD FLIES SUCK. MY. BLOOD! ONLY EDWARD CAN! I. LOVE. HIM! YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL! I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU! LET ME GO! STUPID STRONGMAN! LET ME GO! ABUSE! ABUSE! SCREW YOU! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! AHHH! EDDIE HELP! STOP TRYING TO TAKE ME AWAY! AHHH! HELP! HEY! LITTLE GIRL HELP ME! NO! STOP! EMMETT! GET ME SOME COTTON CANDY! SUGAR! HAHAHA!! I WANT WATER TO! PUT ME DOWN YOU FREAK! IT'S THE FLY HE'LL SUCK MY BLOOD! LET ME GO I MUST RUN AWAY!" She screamed the last pert as we passed the trapeze artist. The strongman was carrying her outside. She was screaming pretty loud.

"Zzzz..." Bella was asleep in the back of the car. She was out like a light after the cotton candy hit her system. Know I know why Edward liked watching her sleep, it was fascinating to listen to what she said. "No! Thats my Teddy! Stupid slut! I hate you Ashely..." She rolled over. Alice and I have been listening to her sleep talk and the radio for about three hours now. We were still trying to loose Eddie. I can't believe that Rose was on his side! I was deeply hurt when I learned she betrayed me. But, it will save me from shock later. Thanks Alice! "Mmmm... Edward you look so good without your shirt..." Wow. Bella must really like a shirtless Ed-quired. "Screw you Jessica!" Okay..."Edward... I love you, too." Wow, I didn't know she dreamed about Edward telling her he loves her, he already does it on a daily bases. He does! Their gooey love-ness gets on my nerves! I feel like Bella's my little, venerable sister and Edward is the 107 year-old virgin who I have been hoping this would happen to for years. "Don't eat my blanket..." Yeah, that was weird... I wander what we should do when we first get to Disney... We can ride roller coasters, play in one of the water parks, go to downtown Disney, ride some kiddy ride, etc. It is going to be so hard to choose! Good thing Bella is sleeping, we are going to be busy the next couple of days... maybe longer...

**A POV**

I already knew what we were going to do as soon as we got to Disney. WE ARE GOING SHOPPONG! I heard downtown Disney was amazing. Disney Quest, store, restaurants... Wow. Bella told me that, for some reason she doesn't know, she has always liked shopping _only _in Florida. I couldn't wait! She showed me her old favorite shirt with a stain on it she couldn't get out that she got in the Florida mall. It was a purple halter top, with a picture of a kissing Mickey and Minnie mouse hugging. It was pretty cute. She looked lovely in it. I secretly got the stain out and I'm going to have her wear it on our first day in Disney. She'll look amazing! But, I have a feeling that Emmett won't let us go there on our fist day. Really, I don't want to argue with him. I mean seriously! Do you even know how many gift shops are in Disney? Like twelve thousand million gazillion! Okay, exaggeration, but still, there were a lot of stores. I mean our hotel had a gift shop! A good one, too! I can feel my excitement growing in my bones! I can't wait!

"Mmhmm.." Bella mumbled. Wow, that girl, has really random dreams!

"AHHH!" Bella suddenly bolted up, "NO! My toes got WET in my dream! Can you believe it! Yeah... I'm dizzy, and tired, and your face..." She fell back asleep.

Oh..Kay? Weird, like really weird. I'm starting to worry about Bella's health.

"ALIEEEEE – EEEEE – EEEE," Bella screamed, "Okay, I was about to fall asleep when, BAM! I need to pea! Like, really, really, really bad! I need to pea! ALIEEEEEEEEE – EEEEE – EEEE!!!!!!"

"Okay Bella," I said. "I promise, next stop, I'll take you to a bathroom, but right now there are nothing but trees," I said.

"SOOO?"

"And Poison Ivy," Emmett said, not wanting to see her take off her pants before Edward.

"Okay..." She said, then she yawned, "night-y night."

"Stupid clown, checking me out... Only Edward can..." Bella mumbled, "NO! Take your shirt off, I,m soooo tired...."

"Hey, what are we doing the first day," I asked Emmett.

"We can go to Magic kingdom, or maybe a water park..."

"I don't want to go to a water park," I said.

"It's a chance to buy Bella a tiny bikini..."

"Water park, third. Epcot second, but what will be first...?"

"Magic kingdom!"

"Magic kingdom second - "

"But, Epcot was second!" Emmett whined.

"Now Magic kingdom is second, Epcot can when ever! Everything can be whenever! But, what will be first?"

"But, I thought everything would be whenever!" He said in confusion.

"YEAH! First day: Downtown Disney!"

"What?!" Bella asked, I guess I – I mean, Emmett, woke her up. Note to self, Learn to get excited quietly.

"Everything is fine princess," Emmett said. "Go back to bed, Alice was being herself. Just, ummm? What does Edward do to help you fall asleep?"

"He hummmms..." She was asleep. Night Bella, Be ready for a wicked hangover tomorrow, and two days after, we'll be in Orlando, hopefully, which reminds me... Emmett ruined my shirt I got from our last trip to Orlando! Thats why I invited him! How could I forget? I have four words for him... Pay back's a bitch.

_Hahahaha...._


	4. Cesar Salad

_Bella had been asleep for a while now and Alice and I have been just laughing our heads off atthe random stuff that tends to come out of her mouth._

"Shut up, I have a boyfriend," looks like she is having a dream about Newton, that boy has been more and more persistent with her…

"Stop looking so good…" can't wait until Eddie Boy hears that.

"Damn César salad….." We could barely hold in our laughter at that. I decided to text Eddie, to you know, tell him the news about Bella's… 'lover.' Snicker.

_Dude, you can learn so much 'bout Bella by wat she says wen she sleepz _

**What do you want?**

_I just thought u would want 2 kno dat u gotz some more competition for Bella's heart…_

**Text**

_Well, she was just telling them to stop looking so good, and to shut up because she has a boyfriend_

**Fiancée**

_Hey, I am just telling you what she said_

**Who is it**

_C_é_sar salad_

**No time for random out bursts**

_No, that's who she was talking about!_

**I am going to kill you**

_G2g, Alice and I are going to have some fun with your fiancée_

**If one hair is out of place on her head you better run as far and as fast as you can**

_Love you too, bro! Bella fun time, bye!_

**In your future contains fire, lots and lots of fire**

Who the hell do you think you are? It is my job to tell the future!

_Hi Alice!_

Hey Emmett!

**Aren't you two sitting next to each other?**

_Yes_

**Then why…**

_Why what?_

**Never mind**

OMFG! Now you're keeping secrets from us! Tell us!

**NOTHING!**

_Freak…_

Bella is waking up, G2g

**Both of you**

_What?_

**Dead**

How?

**Me**

_Love you too, bye!_

The first voice I heard was from an awake Bella announcing "I bored!"

"The lists!" I screamed, solving her problem.**(I got bored and looked up jokes inline and found these and had to use them)**

"Awesome," Alice said, taking the next exit off the highway.

"I am too scared to ask," mumble Bella from her seat in the back.

"Which one first?" I asked Alice.

"Fast food," was her simple answer. I saw Bella tense up in the back.

"Please tell me this isn't about those weird things do to in places you guys found o the internet," we smiled at her which caused her to produce a groan.

"Okay," Said Alice, "Let us do these in order."

_up to the counter and ask for something from a different fast food outlet. e.g. Go up to a mcdonalds counter and ask for a whopper then when they say they dont sell them yell out "****" really loud then say, so everyone can hear you, "I guess ill go to kfc and get a bigmac then"._

I read it out loud, without laughing in the middle. Rose would be so proud.

"To McDonalds!" The surprising thing wasn't that she said it like we were going to battle, how she did a weird hand movement with it, or the creepy smile on her happily expecting face, it was who Said it.

Bella.

"That's the spirit!" screamed the bouncing pixie next to me.

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

"Why is Edwards Volvo behind us Alice? Aren't you watching him?" I demanded.

"I am! His future hasn't changed!" Alice cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_Alice, sweat heart, it is just Rose and I. We ditched Edward a while ago. We were bored._

**E POV**

Why does everyone hate me?

* * *

**Sorry it is so short. But rest assure, I will try to have the next chapter be longer**

_._


	5. Sorry

**I am sorry I haven't been updating much. I was discharged from the hospital yesterday. So, if you could just give me a couple more days I will update my stories.**

**Thanks,**

**Mackzie**


	6. Bella and Bella's voice

A really cute boy. He has dark brown hair, big royal blue eyes, and a round baby face body, and wearing a leather jacket, and riped up jeans. Of course, he doesn't hold a candle to Edward.

"Hey baby, how are you sweat lips?" He asked in this 'player' like tone.

"Sorry, I don't talk to people I don't know." I replied.

"That's okay, I just wanted to ask you something..."

"What?"

"Where have you been all my life?" I decided to have fun with this guy. This is the only time I don't have to be Bella.

"Hiding from you."

"Haven't I seen you some place before?"

"Yes, and that is why I don't go there anymore."

"Come on baby," he went to sit down before saying, "Is this seat empty?"

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down."

"Sugar, don't you be like that," he said, sitting down. He scooted until his thigh was right up against

mine. I moved away and he just moved closer. "How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Unfertilized. Why?"

"Well, I mean... well... your place or mine?" He asked at first sounding nervous, but then acting like a playboy.

"Both, you go to your and I go to mine." I said, slightly confused. I mean, why did he ask whose place and then how I like my eggs in the morning... oh... _oh!_ "Perv!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I don't even know you!" I said in his face.

"So, then," he said, rapping his arm around my waist and pulling back down onto the bench I was sitting on. "Lets get to know each other, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional female impersonator." I stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh, really? Well then, you are amazing at your job!" He said in a joking tone. "Come on, what's your sign?"

"Do not enter."

"You know honey bun, I would follow you to the end of the Earth."

"But, the question is, would you stay there?" The next thing I know he is picking me up and placing me on his lap. He sniffed my neck and placed a small kiss on my neck. I tried to squeeze out of his tight hold but he wouldn't let me go.

"You know hot stuff , if I could rearrange the alphabet I would 'U' and 'I' together."

"Oh yeah? I would put 'F' and 'U' together." I said, trying to elbow him where the sun don't shine. He started to move his hands to the hem of my shirt. Okay, this was a really big deal. I started to try and fight harder. "Ugh! Let me go!"

"If I saw you naked I would die a happy man." Then his hands started to travel up.

Then suddenly there was a familiar growl from behind us. "Let go of my finance!" an anger, velvety voice demanded from behind us. The guy's hands immediately left my body and I hopped up. I turned to look behind the bench we were at and found a very angry Edward.

I ran towards him and threw my arms around his cold hard body. I began to feel tears fall down my cheeks. I couldn't help it, I was scared. Edward still hadn't relaxed but I could hear the guy running away from us.

Edward finally came out of that stiff position when a small sob escaped from my mouth into his shirt. He picked me up like he would a baby, and walked out of the store and to the food court all the while saying "Shhh, it's okay. I won't ever let anything happen to you," or something along those lines.

When we finally reatched the food court he sat down at an empty seat at an empty table with me in his lap, running soft circles on my back. I didn't feel any more tears come out of my eyes and I looked up at him. "I love you," I whispered to him

"I love you too." He said. I puckered up my lips and he gave me a peck on the lips. "I missed you." I whispered to me, like he was afraid to break the silence. But, we were in a mall food court, it was already pretty loud.

I giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I missed you too."

_Beep_

_Ring _

_Beep _

_Ring_

"Hello?... Hi Alice... Don't you worry, she is right here, I found her about to be _raped_!... Yeah, yeah. Just give me a couple more minutes with her... Because she is my fiance!... Yeah, thanks. Bye." Edward hung up his phone and turned to me. "She gave us 2 minutes. I would try to escape with you but, we arein a publicnplace with witnesses..."

"Edward..."

"Bella..."

"Can you get me a slice of pizza while I go to the bathroom...?"

"And why in the world would I do that?"

"Because I would love you forever," I said, getting up.

"I thought you already loved me forever?" Edward asked with a pouted puppy dog face.

"I do!" I told him.

"Then what to I gain from getting you a slice of pizza," now he was just teasing me.

"Just because I love you forever and have to choose between emptying my bladder and fainting because of hunger?"

"No, no, love," he said getting up. "Go 'empty your bladder!'" He shooed me away, quoting me.

I started to run towards the bathroom before I remembered something. "Edward!" I called running back towards him.

"What's wronge Bella?" He demanded of me, worried.

I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "That is what you get for getting me a slice." I smiled at him before runing towards the bathroom again.

o.0.o.0.o.0.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Once I was done washing my hands, something cold and hard covered my eyes. "Now keep quite, because there is another exsit in the back of the bathroom where Emmett will be waiting." I heard Alice wisper in my ear. "BTW," wait! Did she just use text lingo? Really? "You have to be quite because we dicided that five people was to much to stay incogneto. So we are ditching Rose and Jasper. Won't it be fun!" She asked retorically, and I know that because the next thing I knew she was dragging me towards the car outside. When I came outside I was lucky that Alice was there, because as soon as the light of the sun hit my eyes, they automatically shut.

Then I felt something leather on my butt, and then I heard the slaming of the door, followed by the feel of the wind hitting my skin.

"Drive Emmett, drive!" I heard Alice demand. Wait? When did she get in the car? What the Hell? Am I the only human who gets a headach from the speed my vampire friends and family? Wait, I am the _only _human that hangs out, or even _knows _about vampires!

So, yes, I am the only human that get will get a headach from super vampire freak spead.

"Drive Emmett! Come on boy, faster, faster, FASTER!" Alice started to treat Emmett like a dog.

I really think that Alice has a problem. Maybe Carslile knows a vampire therypist for a over hyper, shopiholic, annoying, over bearing, love playing doll with real people has the doll, crazy futrure seeing vampire... who could have possible have been a physco in their human life... or made her parents think so...

"No, No, **No, NO!**" Alice screamed at Emmett.

_Here is hoping._

"Zoom, zoom, ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

_Fingers crossed._

"VROOOOOOOOOM!"

...

"Vroom!"

Now I am just scared...

"Oh, My. Gosh. Emmett STOOOOOOP!" As ordered, Emmett slamed the breaks, which caused the car to stop, which caused me to jerk forward. I look forward and saw a skunk in the middle of out path way in the road.

Alice was just staring at it before counting down, "5...4...3...2, ONE!" **(Love Harry Potter) **Then Emmett took speeding off. "VROOOOOM!"

"Alice, is that completely necessary?" Emmett asked her like an adult. Maybe Emmett needs a theripist to, because he has to have multi-personality disorder to not act like the Emmett I know and love.

"Does it annoy you?" Alice asked in return.

"Noooo... I like someone asking like a phsyco and screaming in my ear a bunch of random car noises," he said completely relaxed before screaming "OF COURSE IT ANNOYS ME!" Man, it was like an atomic bomb went off in Emmett's throat.

"Then yes, yes it was necessary." She stated completely calmly. 1) I now think they are both suffer from multi-personality disorder and 2) How in the world can someone be so calm after such an explostion out of a guy who is probably crazy... I mean, he did marry Rose, right?

_Stop being so mean!_

Oh, shut up!

_Make me, pea brain!_

Hey, you are me.

_What is your point._

If I have a pea brain, so do you!

_Not true. I am just a figure of your imagination caused by the over loading of your thoughts, not only trying to keep up with vampires, but also created by the amount of pressure from being kiddnapped, to planning a wedding, to running away from the love of your life, who also just happens to be a vampire. On top of this those whom kiddnapped you are his 'siblings', who are probable crazy. Did I mention you have had no REAL communication with someone who was solely your SPECIES in over a year._

Huh?

_You. Have. Gone. Crazy! Co-co, like a lunitic!_

Yeah, well you are the voice in a crazy person's head... So ha! And HA!

_Yeah, well, at least I am not the crazy person!_

Mean-y Butt!

_Really? Of all things you could call me, you choose 'Mean-y Butt'? _

Yes, yes it is.

_I just realized something completely sad..._

About me?

_No, about Jeff Dunham! Of course about you!_

What is it?

_I'm not telling!_

I hate you!

_That is it! You hating me, and calling me 'Mean-y Butt', is all a form of self-loathing._

I hate you so much.

_And you want to kill! But you can't!_

Oh? And why is that?

_Because that would be a form of suicide!_**(Love Jeff Dumham)**

UGHHHHHH!

_STOP BEING SO SELF-LOATHING._

I am arguing with myself. I must be crazy.

_The first step is realizing the problem._

Go. To. Hell.

_I've been to Emmett's head, and that is close enough. This is what happens all the time:_

_Nothing _

_Nothing _

_Rose is hott_

_Nothing_

_Eddie is a virgin, Eddie is a virgin-_

_OW! Eddie hit me!_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Fat teacher_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Porn_

_Sex with Rose_

_and some pretty graphic pic and let me tell you, the are GRAPHIC_

_Nothing_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I want to eat a penguin_

_..._

_... _

_OH! I thought of something... ummm... ummm... I lost it._

_..._

_Blank_

_I want to get Bella drunk, or maybe high..._

_OW! Edward stop reading my thoughts and then hitting me!_

_Jerk_

_See?_

The sad thing is-

_You're self-loathing?_

NO! I am just not surprised...

_Liar!_

Am not!

_Are too!_

Am not!

_... Are too..._

UGHHHHH! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!

_Emo..._


	7. Super Sorry

** been in the hospital the past month and a half. I'll be in for another 2 weeks (Hopefully thats all). I'll start writing again when I'm out.**

**Sorry,**

**Mackzie**


	8. Emmett is an idiot

_**Okay so I've got writers block, or did, thats why I haven't updated sooner**_

* * *

**APOV**

"How should we wake her up?" I asked. We were currently at a gas station, and Emmett and I had no idea how to wake Bella.

"We need something clever... We could hit her with a baseball bat." He suggested.

"Not exactly what I'm looking for." I told him before rolling my eyes.

"Then you have never been hit with a baseball bat." Again, I roll my eyes. **(Love thats 70s show**

"I have an idea!"

"Well, if it is hitting her in the head with a baseball bat, you stole that from me!"

"Emmett, just go get a bottle of water."

He went inside to get a bottle of water, I was filling the car up with gas when he game back out.

"I couldn't choose between sparkling or spring." He said, holding up to bottles of water.

"Just poor some on her."

Seconds later I hear Bella. "AHHH! Emmett, what the hell?"

"Alice told me to."

That was when Bella's phone started ringing. _Edward._

"Hi Eddie!" Emmett picked up for her.

"_Emmet, my name is not Eddie!"_

"So what do you want, Eddie?"

"_Just give the phone to Bella."_

"Fine." Emmett huffed like a stubborn child.

"Hello," Bella asked still tired.

"_Bella?"_

"Hi Eddie."

"_Hi, honey."_

"Of course she is allowed to call to call Eddie." Emmett mumbled.

"What are you doing right now?"

"_Trying to find you."_

"Guess what?"

"_What?"_

"I don't know, but you sound stressed so I thought I'd get your mind off things." He did sound stressed out.

"_Thank you, Love."_

"Anything for you."

"_I would do anything for you, too."_

"I know."

"Bros before hoes, man," Emmett said.

"_Alice is not a Hoe!" _I heard Jasper screamed from what sounded like over a phone.

At the same time Alice screamed, "I'M NOT A HOE!"

Que my eye roll and then a moan. "Shut up you guys. The human is trying to sleep."

"Sorry..." Alice and Emmett whispered. That was when I realized I was to comfortable. I rolled over and realized there was no seatbelt. I opened my eyes to see I was in a hotel bed room bed, and a comfortable one at that.

"The human is up."

"!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, please ask your age and not your shoe size." **(Love up town girls)**

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Wait until you see what I bought you at the gift shop down stairs!" She held up a stripped gray shirt with Minny Mouse on it and skinny jeans. **(link on profile)**

She shoved me into the bathroom with the clothes. When I walked out of the room I realized what Emmett and Alice were wearing. Alice was wearing a Mikey Mouse shirt, pink, that had "You're not the boss of me" written on it in short short jeans. Emmett was wearing a Whiny the Pooh t-shirt that said "Show me the hunny" with khakis. **(Link on profile)**

"To down town Disney!" Alice announced where we were going like she was a super hero.

We were checking out of Toys fantastic, Alice was buying the 'Winky Pink Mushie," it was a pink winking mushroom, Emmett was getting the 'Grumpy Red Mushie,' which is a grumpy red mushroom, and I was getting the 'Happy Pink Mushie,' please don't tell me you need me to explain that one. They were cute as can be. **(Those are real toys.)**

We spent all day shopping, buying shirts, pants, shorts, and Lord knows what else.

When we got back to the hotel I was bushed. I wanted to call Edward goodnight, but Emmett wouldn't give me the phone.

"Please Emmy Bear. I just want to call my finance and say goodnight." I pouted.

"Emmett, give her the dang phone." Alice said, getting ticked off.

"NO!" That was when it happened. Alice jumped on Emmett, they went tumbling back.

"Guys stop! Before you break a bed, or get a hole in the wall!" I yelled. "Just give me my phone Emmett."

"Fine..." Emmett mumbled.

I pressed the buttons to call Edward, having his number memorized to heart.

I woke the next morning to see Emmett sitting on the bed – staring at me.

"What?"

"Your not having any fun..." He whispered, becoming sad.

"Well, what do you expect? You never ask what I want to and I don't get to see Edward. I won't be truly happy until I see Edward." I mumbled – still tired.

"Well, you were happy when you were drunk..."

"I can't remember anything from when I drunk, and what's your point?"

"Well, for my sake, can you either drink or be happy."

Me, being as extremely tired as I was, I yawned and, still wanting to fall back asleep, I mumbled "I don't care!"

"So I can pick?" Emmett asked, getting excited. "And you promise to follow out on what ever I pick?"

"As long as you shut up and let me sleep..." I groaned.

"You are going to drink." And with that he handed me four cups. "I'll be quit as soon as you drink these." And then he started singing 'it's a small world after all' at the top of his lungs. I quickly got up and gulped down the drinks. The first three burned my throat and tasted like alcohol, but I didn't care.

_Must get Emmett to shut up..._

The last one was coffee, I could tell – it was my favorite drink in the world.

"Happy? Now I won't be able to fall back asleep!" I exclaimed getting all hipped up with anger.

"I know, now we can go somewhere!" He said, turning into an Alice.

That was when Alice walked through the door. "Emmett, it is six in the morning! Why did you wake her up?"

"Can I call Edward?" I asked.

"NO!" Emmett yelled at the same time Alice said "Sure."

"Why wouldn't she be allowed to call Edward?"

"She'll tell on me!" Emmett exploded.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Alice demanded.

"Gave her alcohol..." Emmett mumbled under his breath.

"YOU IDIOT!" That was when there was a knock on the door...

Return to Top


	9. Bella's drunk again

"_You Idiot!"_

**Emmett point of view**

"Oh. My. God, Emmy! Is that God?" Bella had bee going on about finding God for the past twenty minutes. She was pointing at the sun.

"No, Bella that is not -"

"Holy crap! The flies! They are back!" She screamed.

"Alice," I moaned

"You got her drunk, you deal with her."

"Alice," I moaned again.

"Emmett," She moaned back.

"OH MY GOSH!" Bella suddenly screamed.

"What, Bella?" I was starting to get frustrated, "What now?"

"I'm as crazy as my mother!" She exclaimed. "Can we go skydiving?" Yeah, that was totally related to what she earlier.

"Tomorrow. When you aren't drunk." Alice told her.

"When I'm not drunk I won't want to do it!" Bella yelled.

"Bella -" Alice started when there was a knock on the door. Alice went to open the door, "Yes?"

"I just want to say," An old lady started, "'Doing_ it_', as you kids say these days, should be done when sober – so if you won't do it when sober, don't do it."

"What?"

"I was passing by when I heard your friend. I just wanted to let you hear it from someone older and wiser." Little did she know we were older then her.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**B POV**

"Ow. Close the blinds!" I whispered.

"Why?" Emmett asked in a normal voice.

"Whisper."

_You should no better then trusting Emmett. You wouldn't be in this predicament if you just realize that. But you didn't and now you are hungover. _

Not you again!

_Do you find it scary that there is a voice in your head._

No.

_Liar._

Great, I can't even lie in my own head.

_Now, when you have a fear the best thing to do is face it._

What? Now are you a therapist?

_Maybe._

Do you have any other words of wisdom, oh great voice in my head.

_A hug a day keeps the therapist away._**(I love that saying. I came up with it one day and now every time there is an awkward silence around me I say it)**

I'm going to go hug someone.

_Why?_

To get the therapist in my head to go away.

_I'm just a voice. I act like a therapist, but I'm not one_

What can I do to make you go away.

_When you learn to except me, I won't come back... as much._

So you'll always be haunting me.

_Yep._

I hate you!

_Do you really hate yourself?_

Go away!

"Bella?" Emmett asked. "What are -" I gave him a hard glare.

"Whisper." I hissed at him.

"You doing?" He whispered to me – finishing his sentence.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He whispered back to me.

"I am having a conversation with a voice in my head." I stated like it was completely normal.

"You really are as crazy as your mother."

"I know."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"AHHHHH! Oh my gosh!" Emmett was hysterically laughing as I was screaming. "This is so much fun!" We were currently riding thunder mountain and I was screaming my head off.

The skies were a dark gray – looking as though it was about to rain. I looked down to see Edward staring up at me. I couldn't help but smile. Once we were off the ride I ran straight to where I saw Edward.

"Bella!" I ran straight towards him and jump on him – wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Edward," I buried my head in his neck and let his aroma hit my nose. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too, love," He said setting me back down on my feet. He kissed my forehead.

"Emmett got me drunk again." I was acting like a tattletale, but I wanted him to hurt Emmett for making me drunk _again._


	10. Just saying

_**I know, I know. I hate authors notes too.**_

_**I have been having some problems creating what is going to happen with this story right now. My life sometimes seems to be spiraling out of control. My mom is going to a special hospital across the country and there is a lot of drama in my life right now. I'm really trying to keep updating but this story just hasn't been coming to me. I will be updating and I am currently writing. I just wanted to tell you why I'm not updating that quickly. Check out my others stories, those are coming to me and get better as they go.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Mackie**_


	11. Edward's Back

_**Read the authors note. Just saying please – it explains a lot.**_

_**This chapter mainly has fluff. **_

**Alice Point of View**

"I think your a gummy bear," Right now we were having a conversation on who was what food – metaphorically of course.

"And your a Reese's cup." Emmett said back to Bella. Edward was driving the car back to the hotel. Emmett and Bella were sitting in the back with Bella behind Edward.

"What am I?" Edward asked, amused.

"Crunch bar." Bella said like it was obvious.

"Why do say that, Love?" Edward asked.

"Both of you are hard on the outside, good, and you both taste yummy." She said.

Edward seemed to really like that answer for a smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Love."

"I love you," Bella said leaning forward so he head rested on the back of Edward's chair.

"I love you, too."

"Edward, will you come sit in the back with me?" Bella asked. He pulled over the car and got out. He

walked over and opened the car door.

"But, I don't want to move," Emmett whined – pouting. Edward grabbed him dragged him out of the car. He shoved him into the forest and he got into the seat Edward was sitting in. Just then Edward's phone went off. He picked up the phone as we pulled into the parking lot of our hotel.

"Hello Carslile." We were getting out of the car and Bella looked at Edward with pleading eyes. Edward put his hand up in a motion to shoo her away. Bella pouted.

He walked in the door a while later and said "Carslile says we need to talk about our problems. You guys need to find your mates so we can do this all together, and th dogs will be on the other sides of the phone." He sat on the bed next to Bella.

"I'll go call Jasper." I mumbled.

"You wouldn't mind calling Rosie for me, would you Bella. I'm scared about how angry she is for us abandoning her." Emmett asked Bella.

"She hates me, Emmett. Wouldn't be better if the one she loves called her?" Bella asked – obviously scared to call Rose.

"Edward?"

"I agree with Bella. She is your wife – you go through the torture." Edward said wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and pulling her closer to him.

.^.^.^.^.^.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Carslile asked.

"Yes," We all answered in unison. Jasper and Rose showed up about an hour after Emmett and I called them.

"We are here because I just became a certified therapist, and we need to talk things out between us. We are going to talk about all of this glob of problems that have risen between this family, and Bella's family." Carslile said.

"But Charlie isn't there," Rose pointed out. I think everyone else knew what he was talking about.

"Rose, the pack are like family to me," Bella explained. "Is Jake there?"

"Yeah, Bells. I'm here," Jake said. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Hey Jake!"

"Jacob," Edward said in monotone.

"Edward," he returned in the same monotone voice.

"Edward, your over a hundred years old and you can't help but act the same way as a teenager." Carslile said, disappointment laced in his words.

"Sorry," Edward whispered – dropping his head in shame with a frown on his face.

Bella crawled up to him and sat down in his lap – straddling him. She put her hand on the side of his face. "Hey," She whispered to him. He looked up at her. "I love you," She whispered to him before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Their foreheads were against each other and their noses were rubbing against each other, "I love you no matter how immature you act." And she gave him another quick peck on the lips.

He was smiling like an idiot "I love you, too," And he kissed her. He fell backwards onto the bed – pulling her down with him. He let go over lips and she giggled. She rolled over so she was on his side. He started tickling her. He stopped when he realized that she couldn't catch her breathe. He kissed her again and she grabbed his head – trying to hold him there. She moaned. After hearing that he pulled away. Bella whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Yuck!" One of the dogs exclaimed.

"Shove it Quil." Bella snapped back at him.

"So, what I am going to do is let you guys play games and talk to one another before we start talking about the problems that have arisen in our town." Carslile said.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" The dogs screamed.

"I love that idea!" Emmett screamed.

"Okay..." Jacob started.

**E POV**

"Okay, Edward, truth or dare?" Terrified that the dare would be something like stay away from Bella for an hour I picked truth.

"Truth."

"Have you ever _taken care _of yourself thinking about Bella,"

"I'm not answering that!" I exclaimed.

"That would be a yes." Jared said. Bella bowed her head – blushing.

I let my head drop in embarrassment. Bella looked up at me. "I'm flattered." She said simply before kissing his cheek. He rapped his arms around her as she got comfortable on his lap.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Edward asked her.

"Truth." Bella answered – looking somewhat scared.

"How many boys have you kissed and who are they?"

"I have kissed four people. They are you, Jake, Nick Katz, and Johnny Rowe." Edward seemed to be crushed that she kissed three other people. "But I haven't kissed them nearly as much as I have kissed you." She told him before kissing his cheek.

That information seemed to help his sadness.

"Jake, truth or dare?"


	12. Please read!

_**I have been having some problems creating what is going to happen with this story right now. My life sometimes seems to be spiraling out of control. My mom is going to a special hospital across the country and there is a lot of drama in my life right now. I'm really trying to keep updating but this story just hasn't been coming to me. I will be updating and I am currently writing. I just wanted to tell you why I'm not updating that quickly. Check out my others stories, those are coming to me and get better as they go.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Mackie**_


	13. Truth or Dare

**I have forgotten to say thank you to thats 70s show. I have been inspired by their show and got some ideas from them**

_Previously:_

"_Jake, truth or dare?"_

**E POV**

"Dare..." The dog mumbled.

"I dare you to go find Mike Newton, in a dress, and tell him tell him you are unconditionally, irrevocably in love with him and then kiss him!" By the time Bella finished I was on the bed laughing, Alice was holding her stomach and leaning on Jasper who leaning forward onto his knees from laughing so hard.

"Take that, dog!" Rose screamed before raiding her hand to give Bella a high five. Which Bella returned. Emmett rolling on the ground. The puppies on the other side were laughing, too.

"Is that the one who came to the movies with us and freaked like a little kid and got sick?"

My laughter stopped. "You took Bella to the movies?"

Bella was holding her sides from laughing so hard, "Ow, ow! Edward! This hurts! OW! Can't breathe!"

"Bella, love, calm down." I said going to her side. I started kissing up her neck, hoping to distract her.

"Mmmm," and she stopped laughing.

**Jared POV**

Jake was now dressed in a red mumu. He was walking up to Mike Newton in the grocery store.

"Mike I am unconditionally, irrevocably in love with you," and he planted a big sloppy one on him. Mike rapped his arms around his neck – trying to hold him in place.

He got up and ran away screaming "Gross! It is going to take me FOREVER to get the taste of his tongue out of my mouth! Disgusting!" We all were laughing our asses off.

**Rose POV**

"Okay Bella, that was the most ingenious thing I have ever heard someone say!" I exclaimed.

"We are back," one of the dogs said from the other side of the phone.

"Go to Hell, Bella," another one said onto the phone.

"Love you, too, Jake," Edward stiffened at what Bella said.

"Bella, what's the big ones name?" Jake asked.

"Emmett," I answered for Bella.

"Did I ask you? No."

"Oh, shut up!" I screamed at him.

"Okay, Emmett. I dare you to sing the chorus beautiful girls to a random male and a random female in the lobby." Jake said. I became angry at the thought of other women getting compliments from my husband. I was seeing red.

We walked down to the lobby and Emmett walked up to, what looked like, a women in her seventies, grabbed her hand and started singing.

"Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you baby, nothing on you baby."

"Get off me!" She screamed and smacked him in the head with her purse. She ripped her hand from his and walked away.

Now Emmett walked up to a man who seemed to be nineteen but as short as a thirteen year old and the started singing. "Beautiful girls, all over the world - "

"Dude," He said like a hippie, "Feel everything," obviously stoned, "Pigs will be diving into the ocean and discover the cure for cancer," possibly drunk, "Also..." And he stood up an the balls of his feet and kissed him. Then he giggled and ran away.

Freak.

"Rosie, will you get the taste of his lips out of my mouth?" Emmett begged me.

"No. You choose dare and now you have to deal with the consequences." I huffed.

.^.^.^.^.^.

"We have been playing this game forever!" One of the mutts exclaimed.

"Okay kids, the pack can leave, but I think my family needs to talk out what we think of each other." We heard the dogs leave.

**B POV**

"Does anyone know why we are here?" Carslile asked.

"Because Edward is emo." Alice said.

"He is not!" I exclaimed.

"Is to," she replied.

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Shut up!" Emmett yelled before slapping me with a pillow. I went flying from my spot on the edge of the bed to the back of the bed. I hit my head against the wall.

"Ow," I moaned.

"EMMETT!" Edward screamed.

I started sniffling, "That really hurt, Emmie."

"Sorry," Emmett whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Edward, I'm hungry," I moaned.

"Not now, love." Edward said. "I can't take you out right now."

"Room service, Edward," I replied baffled by him not thinking of that.

"Fine."

.^.^.^.^.^.

"Nick? Nick Katz?"

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

REVIEW!


	14. Prank Call

**B POV**

Edward and the boys was hunting and Rose, Alice, Nick and I were sitting on the ground.

"I'm bored!" Alice exclaimed.

"I have an idea!" Nick screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's make prank calls!" He exclaimed.

"Okay I got an idea," Rose started and then whispered what her idea was.

We called Edward, "Hello?" I started sniffling as we put it on speaker.

"How could you do this to her?" Nick screamed. Insert my small sob.

"What did I do? Why is Bella crying?" Edward demanded.

"You know damn well why she's crying!" Alice screamed.

"How could you do this to her Edward?" Rose asked calmly.

"What did I do?" He asked sounding confused.

Alice came over and whispered something in my ear.

"Why would you do this to me Edward?" I asked letting a sob escape my mouth.

"What did I do?" Edward demanded.

'Now' Alice mouthed to me.

"I hate you Edward Cullen!" I exclaimed and went over and slammed the bathroom door to make it sound like I left the room. Alice pulled me over and put eyeliner on me and pinched me until literally tears were streaming down my face and I was crying for real.

"Go to Hell Edward!" Nick screamed.

"Nick, can I spend the night with you?" I asked just loud enough so the phone would pick it up.

"NO!" Edward screamed.

"Why do you care, Edward?" I asked, anther sob escaping my mouth.

"I'm going to be there in a second." And he hung up. I quickly sat in Nick's lap and buried my face in his neck, I wrapped arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bella?" Edward asked coming on through the door. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FIANCE!" Edward screamed.

**R POV**

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FIANCE!" Bella jumped out of Nick's lap.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T THINK SHE IS ENOUGH!" Nick screamed.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT?" Edward asked. He had yet to notice that Bella had crawled up on the bed, grabbed a pillow, and was now standing behind him. She started hitting repeatedly with the pillow.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Bella demanded continuing to hit him with the pillow.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Edward screamed at her. She stopped and looked to extremely frightened. Edward noticed this and immediately went to comforter her but she scooted away from him and was on the bed. She started to really cry. "Baby..."

"Fist I'm not good enough and then you yell at me," Bella sobbed.

"No love, I'm not good enough for you," Edward whispered as he went to comfort her by holding her. It was doing well until Bella started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Edward, we so got you," Alice said.

"What?" now we spiked his curiosity.

"It was a prank, Edward," Bella whispered in his ear. It took him a moment for him to understand.

"Why would you do this to me?" Edward asked Bella – stunned.

"Because it was fun," I answered him.

"Let's prank call Emmett!" Bella exclaimed.

"You do it this time, Bella," I told her.

"Hand me the phone," Bella said. We gave her the phone and she called Emmett.

"Hello?" Emmett asked through the speakers.

"How may I help you, Sir?"

"Excuse me, you are the one who just called me!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Sorry sir, but you have just called me."

"No, you are the one who has called me."

"Joey, this isn't funny," Bella said. This was hilarious.

"Who the hell is Joey?"

"Joey, why did you call me?"

"Why do you keep calling me Joey?"

"Look Joey, I don't have time for this," Bella said.

"But -"

"No Joey. Now, why did you call me?"

"You called me!"

"Is this completely necessary Joey?"

"Give me your name or I'm -" Bella hung up the phone.

"Who knew you had it in you, Bella.


	15. Hide and go seek

**B POV**

We were now in a raining Magic Kingdom. Edward and I were hiding in the area of Thunder Mountain were you just get off the ride.

"Whoa!" We heard Emmett scream. We started to run, at a human pace, of course. It was one of the rules. I looked at the paper Alice handed out to us.

Rules:

Run at a human pace

Everyone (including Bella) can't go out in sunlight

Try to not use your powers (Alice, Jasper, Edward)

HAVE FUN!

ONLY call everyone when your caught

Emmett's it

We were playing hide and go seek. The person who was found first has to prank call Carslile and or Esme.

Everyone split up except for Edward and I. We were apart for too long then we could take after he left me. I still get tears in my eyes when I think about it.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing," I waved it off.

"Come on," he said as he pulls toward the gift shop. He quickly bought us some big hats. His was black with a white mikey mouse head on it. Mine was white and black with mikey mouse. Both had studs. **(Picture on profile)**

We ran over to a resturant across an intersection. We walked in and sat down. Edward handed me my hat and I rolled up all my hair and stuck it in my hat and Edward covered up his hair in his hat.

Then something hit me.

I grabbed a napkin and a pen from out of me purse and wrote to him:

Edward, our scent! He can find us!

Follow me, he wrote back. We walked all around the store and and a little bit outside. We walked into a gift shop nextdoor and wandered around in there. We walked out to see Emmett getting off the ride and we scurried back into the resturaunt.

Good idea.

Thank you, he wrote back with a smug expresion.

"What can I get for you?" our waitress asked.

"Jenny, what would like?" Jenny?

Then I saw Emmett walk by the window.

Oh, now I get it. Emmett would recognize our real name.

"Chicken," I answered looking up at the waitress.

She walked away and I look out the window to see that Emmett has disappered.

"Jenny? Really?" I asked him. "Where did you get that from?"

"The waitresses name is Jenny," he answered.

"Oh. Okay."

**A POV**

I am Alice. My mission is to win at hide and seek.

Que evil music.

Dah dah dah dun.

I was dancing around the magic kingdom when I smelt my Jazz-y. I followed the scent and landed in a clothing store and saw some ungly slut toching my Jazz-y.

"Get off my man!" I yelled as I went after her. Jasper held me back. "Let me at her! LET GO OF ME SO I CAN GET HER!"

By now she had ran out of the store.

**J POV**

"Let me at her! LET ME GO OF ME SO I CAN GET HER!"

"Alice. Alice, honey, calm down," I wasn't allowed to calm her down with my powers.

Suddenly I smelled him.

"Alice, we have to go," I let go of her and she went running (at a human pace) after the girl. I ran to keep up with her.

"Alice, Jasper," I heard Emmett from the store. I picked Alice up and dashed into Space Mountain.

**R POV**

I was sitting in the girls bathroom. Emmett wouldn't dare to come in here.

EW! Damn it! A human farted.

I ran ou the door to see Emmett standing there.

DAMN IT!

**B POV**

We were all back at the hotel and Rose dialed Carslile's number.

"Hello?" Carslile answered

"Hello," Rose started in a nasily voice, "I would like a shit filled cat, hold the dill pickles."

"I think you have the wrong number."

"Is this Carslile Cullen?" Rose asked.

"Well yes, but -"

"Don't make me take legal action," Rose threatened.

"But -"

"None of those 'buts' should be in this conversation.

"Where would you like it delivered?" Carslile asked.

"Up you ass and around the cornor." And she hung up.

It was quite and then suddenly everyone bursted out laughing.


	16. Dates

**Second chapter today!**

**B POV**

I snuggled closer to Edward as I slowly woke up. A small moan of his name escaped my lips.

"Good morning, Love," he whispered in my ear.

"Morning," I mumbled into his chest.

"BELLA!" Alice came in the room yelling.

"I thought you went hunting with Rose," I was still mumbling into Edward's chest.

"We got back five minutes ago. You know it is really boring around here when your asleep," Alice said.

Rose cam Edward's and I hotel room. "Your turn to go hunting Edward."

"But -"

"Edward, go hunting," I told him.

"But -"

"Edward," I said warning him.

"But -"

_SLAP!_

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for trying to bitch slap your finance," Rose said.

Edward was still frozen in place when Alice came up to me. "Let me see your hand." She looked at my hand. "Nothing seems to be wrong. Although you might have a nasty bruise there in tomorrow morning."

"Edward," I whispered softly. He moved his head to look at me in the eye. "I'm sorry, but you need to go hunting."

He pulled me close to him. "I don't want to go hunting," he whined.

"Edward, you should know that Rose, Bella and I are going to have a girls only day. Therefore, you need to leave. So you might as well go hunting," Alice said menacingly.

"Make me."

Alice growled.

"Okay, okay!" He kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

.^.^.^.^.^.

"Where is it, where is it," Alice whispered to herself. We were in a Sally's beauty supplies and Alice has been walking up and down the isle looking for something.

"What is she looking for?" I asked Rose.

"I have no idea," Rose whispered.

Then suddenly she started jumping up and down. "I found it!"

Oh my gosh.

.^.^.^.^.^

"Get me Emmett's shampoo and conditioner," Alice demanded. I walked into the shower to see several different shampoo's and conditioner's.

"Which one?" I asked. A second later Rose was by my side.

"Diamond shine," Rose said. **(Yes, that is a salon brand)**

Alice came in. "Hurry up! They'll be home soon!" We quickly poured some of his shampoo and conditioner down the drain and then filled it up with the liquid.

"This is going to be hilarious," I exclaimed. I ran back to the shower and put everything back. I came out just to see Edward come through the door.

"What's going to be hilarious?" Emmett asked.

"We are just seeing what we can do to prank Jazz-y," Alice said, giving them an innocent look.

"Me? Why me?" Jasper asked.

"Because we haven't gotten you yet," I said like it was obvious.

"Great," Jasper said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Okay we should get to know one another better, Jasper will take Rose out on a date, Emmett will take Bella, and Edward is stuck with me. Now boys OUT! Girls have to get ready for their dates!" Once they were out of the room Alice whispered to us, "Let's make these dates fun, shall we?" Rose and I nodded our heads.

.^.^.^.^.^.

Emmett took me to the food court at the hotel.

"So," I said sitting in Emmett's lap.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Kiss me?"

"EW!" Emmett exclaimed, before shoving me off his lap. I landed on the ground with a _thud_. My ass hurt. I can't believe he actually shoved me!

I decided to call Edward. "Yes, Love?" He picked up on the first ring.

"Emmett pushed me."

.^.^.^.^.^.

**J POV**

"MY BOYFRIEND HAS AN EATING DISORDER!" Rose screamed to everyone on the beach.

"Rose -"

"HE IS ANOREXIC! I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM EAT A THING!" Rose yelled to the world.

"Rose -"

"Here, dude, have my sandwich," a young boy said – shoving his sandwich in my face.

"But -"

"Jasper, honey, I need to see you eat that sandwich," Rose said looking like a concerned girlfriend.

"Damn it."

.^.^.^.^.^.

**E POV**

"Two spoons! I'll action of my date for two spoons!" Alice said while standing up on a chair. Everyone in the restaurant was just string at us and I was hiding my face in my hands.

_Ring! _I looked down at the phone to see that Bella called me.

"Yes, Love?"

"Emmett pushed me." A small sob escaped her mouth.

"Where are you," I asked getting out of my seat and headed to the car. Alice followed behind me.

"The food court at the hotel," she said and then a small sniffle came from the other side of the line.

"I'll be right there."

.^.^.^.^.^.

We were in the hotel room when Emmett came out of the shower.

Everyone gasped.


	17. Dates continued

**Thanks to owensworld(dot)com.**

**Okay, school just started so it'll take me longer to update.**

_We were in the hotel room when Emmett came out of the shower._

_Everyone gasped._

Everyone was on the ground laughing. Everyone except Edward.

Suddenly Edward pushed Emmett up against the wall.

"WHY DID YOU SHOVE HER?" Edward screamed in Emmett's face.

"Because -" Emmett started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!"

"But you just -"

Everyone finally calmed down but then we saw Emmett again and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Your face!" Alice screamed in between giggles

"What?" Edward ran to the mirror to look at her face. "Nothing is wrong with my face."

I finally calmed down. "Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Look at Emmett's hair." And I pointed at Emmett's head.

Edward turned his head to look at Emmett and then he started hysterically laughing.

"What?" Emmett asked before going to look in the mirror. "MY HAIR IS PINK!" Another round of laughter. "YOU GIRLS DID THIS!" All us girls giggled and nodded their heads. "Why Rose-y?"

"Because you shoved Bella," was Rose's amazing response.

"But she -" And he was up against the wall again.

"WHAT DID SHE DO THAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK IT IS OKAY TO SHOVE HER?" Edward demanded.

"SHE TIRED TO KISS ME!" Edward dropped Emmett and looked at me.

I did the first thing that came to mind. "EW! UGH! Just the thought of me doing that makes me sick!"

I thought about how it would be to kiss Mike and looked at Jasper who was feeling my disgust. Alice, who was sitting next to him, looked like she was about to explode in giggles' and then there was Rose, who looked like she was in between laughing and killing me.

"WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT THAT?"

"Girls out!" Jasper screamed and all the girls.

**E POV**

"WHAT JASPER? WHAT NOW?" I screamed.

"How did your date go, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Alice tried to auction me off for silver wear. Why?" Emmett started laughing

"Because Rose announced to everyone at the beach that I anorexic and I had to eat human food." Emmett laughed harder.

"Emmett, what happened on your date?" Jasper asked.

"Bella tried to kiss me!" Emmett exclaimed.

"STOP LYING!" Edward yelled.

"He is not lying," Jasper started. "Don't you see? The girls played a trick on us."

"So, Bella really did try to kiss you?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah..."

I felt like I was going to cry. "Edward, she really did feel disgust when she thought about it."

"Let's get some payback!" Emmett was smiling like an idiot he is.

**B POV**

"The guys are going to try to get us back," Alice whispered to Rose and I.

"What are we going to do about it?" I asked.

"Well, they are going to take us out on dates, because they aren't original enough to think of their own way to trick us. So, this is what we are going to do." She got close and whispered the plan.

.^.^.^.^.^.

**E POV**

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?" I was curious about what she was going to do now.

"What if they poisoned my food?" she asked.

"Bella, why would they poison your food?" I was baffled.

"Because they chef is jealous that I have you and she doesn't."

"Bella," I moaned.

"Try it and tell me if it tastes funny." she said after getting a spoon full of her soup and shoved it in my face.

"No, Bella -"

She interrupted me, "DO YOU CARE THAT I COULD DIE?"

"Bella, you're paranoid," I said. I reached out and put my hand on her cheek.

"Please, Edward, for me." She pouted at me.

"Fine," I took a sip of her soup. "It tastes just as disgusting as before."

"WAITRESS!" Bella screamed.

"Oh no." I buried my head in my hands.

The waitress came over to us. "Yes?" She asked.

"Try a bite of my food," Bella demanded.

"But -"

"EAT IT!" Bella yelled.

The waitress took a bite of it. She had a perplexed. "Is that all?" She asked.

"If you feel sick or something hurts come tell me," Bella demanded another thing from the waitress.

**10 minutes later**

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?" This date wasn't going as planned.

"I'm bored." She sighed.

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"I don't know. You're older, so you should be smarter and figure something out," she said.

"Just eat the food, Bella."

Bella hesitantly took a bite of her food. She looked up at me through her beautiful eyelashes and said, "I want you to have all my stuff if I die."

"You're not going to die, Bella."

"How do you know? You're not Alice. You can't have visions of the future."

I sighed. "Bella, I promise you won't die." I put my hand on her cheek. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay..."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too." She began to slowly eat her meal – as if testing each bite.

"See, you're not dieing."

Suddenly the waitress cam over. "My stomach hurts," she said.

"Edward I want to go back to the hotel. I have to write my will."

"Okay, Love." I didn't have the heart to play a prank on her and gave up on convincing her that her food wasn't poisoned.

.^.^.^.^.^.

**EM POV**

"I don't want to talk to you Emmett," Rose said to me.

"What do you want me to do? Mime the conversation?" I asked – baffle.

"Yes."

"What the hell Rose?" I was confused.

"Mime," she demanded.

I pointed at myself. "You?" she asked. I nodded. I made an angry face. "Constipated. YOU THINK I LOOK CONSTIPATED?" I quickly shook my head. I made the face again. "Angry?" I nodded my head. I pointed at her. "Me?" I nodded my head. "You're angry at me?" I nodded my head. "Why?" I began to mime it out but then realize she was playing a trick on me – pranking me.

I quickly went around to all the tables and grabbed all the salt and pepper shakers. I began to stack them up. Until I made a tower. Then I pushed the tower over and the salt and pepper went all over her. "EMMETT!"

.^.^.^.^.^.

**J POV**

"Can I have one of everything on the menu?" I asked.

When she brought over our I told Alice to lay down on the floor. "Why?" she asked.

"Just do it." She laid down on the floor. "Now hold still." And I began to sculpt the food on her face.

"JASPER YOR RUINING MY MAKE UP!"

.^.^.^.^.


	18. Bambi!

**School just started so I won't update as much.**

**Thanks www . funadvice . com**

**B POV**

"So Emmett," I started.

"So Bella," he reiterated.

"How does it feel to know that you killed Bambi?" I asked.

"Bella, I've never killed Bambi." Then Edward walked in.

"Edward," I said like a tattle tale.

"Yes Bella?" He came over and sat on the bed Emmett and I were on and pulled me into his lap.

"Emmett killed Bambi." I pointed at Emmett.

"No I didn't!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah-uh."

"No!" he yelled.

"Bella, Emmett didn't kill Bambi," Edward said while rubbing my back.

"Then who did?"

"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?" Emmett started singing in a hushed whisper.

"Who stole Bambi from the forest?" I mimicked.

"I DID –" Alice screamed, barging into the room.

"So you admit it!" I screamed.

"LET ME FINISH!" she screamed.

"OKAY!" I screamed back.

"I DID JASPER IN SEA WORLD!" Alice screamed.

"To much information," Emmett said covering his ears.

"Alice you're my little sister, please don't tell me about that," Edward begged.

"Edward?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Yes Love?"

"Will you do me in sea world?"

"No Bella."

"Will you do me later?"

"After the wedding."

"Fine," I huffed. "I WANNA GET A BUTERFLY!"

"Bella, this is out of character for you."

"Yeah Bella," Alice started. "What's up?"

"I don't know. It happened after Emmett gave me the funny tasting brownies."

"YOU GAVE HER POT BROWNIES?" Edward yelled at Emmett.

"I only ate two," I said.

.^.^.^.^.^.

"Eddie, I WANNA GET A COCO FLAVORED BUTTERFLY!" I screamed. The Cullen's(except for Edward) were sitting on a circle on the ground and Edward and I were on the bed.

"How do expect me to get that?" Edward asked.

"Get what?" I was confused.

"A coco flavored butterfly..."

"Why in the world would get that?"

"But you just -" He sighed. "I don't know, Love."

Then there was silence.

"Eddie-poo?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?'

"Why are we sitting in a hotel room?"

"Because it is sunny outside."

"LET US PRANK CALL SOMEONE!" Emmett screamed.

"That is illegal in the state of Florida, Emmett," Rose said.

"Oh," he slumped back onto the bed.

"We can play truth or dare," I suggested.

"I go first! PLEASE LET ME GO FIRST!" Alice screamed. Everyone nodded their head – giving Alice the go to go first. "Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said in a scared voice.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Edward screamed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going through that torture."

"Fine," Alice huffed. "Rose?"

"No. I want to be the one getting dared." Emmett whined.

"Dare," Rose picked.

"NO!" Edward yelled.

"Rose, you have to kiss Bella and I and tell us who is the best kisser!" Alice exclaimed.

Rose moaned and made her way towards me. The next thing I know her lips are on mine. It ended just as quickly as it started. Then she crawled over to Alice and kissed her. She went back to her spot in the circle and leaned on her hands. "Bella is the best."

I was stunned to silence.

"WHAT?" Alice screamed.

"You were a close second," Rose defended. Alice huffed and looked like a little kid who just gotten their cookie taken away.

"Rose it is your turn to pick someone," Jasper said.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare of course."

"Sing I'm a little tea cup with the movements in the middle of the lobby in a to-to!"

"WHAT?"


	19. The will

**Second chapter in the past 2 days!**

_Previously:_

_Dare of course."_

_"Sing I'm a little tea cup with the movements in the middle of the lobby in a to-to!"_

_"WHAT?"_

.^.^.^.^.^.

**Edward Point Of Veiw**

Emmett was standing wearing a pink to-to and rainbow tights. "I'm a little teacup short and-" The sight before me was traumatizing.

"Edward?" She got my attention.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm scared."

"I'm sorry." I felt truly sorry.

"Edward?"

"I never wrote my will," she said.

"Will?"

"Yeah. Remember the chief poisoned my food?" she asked me.

"Bella, I would never let anything happen to you," I told her honestly. "Wait, I thought that was a prank." I stared at her.

"It was, but it is probable."

"Bella," I whined.

"Come on." She tugged at my sleeve.

.^.^.^.^.

Bella was laying on the bed and Alice was helping her write her will.

"Your underwear?" Alice asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Your underwear. Who do you want your underwear to go to?" Alice asked slowly.

I took Bella a minute. "Edward," Bella decided.

"Your giving everything to Edward," Emmett whined.

"You want my underwear?" Bella asked – shocked.

"YES!" Emmett screamed.

I tackled him. "YOU WANT MY FIANCE'S UNDERWEAR?" I screamed in his face.

Rose pulled of and started punching him. "YOU WANT ANOTHER GIRLS UNDERWEAR?"

"I meant to say no!" Emmett defended himself.

"What about your bras?" Alice asked.

Bella laid down and suddenly smiled. "Mike."

"WHAT?" We all screamed.

"Mike Newton. I want my bras to go to Mike Newton," she said.

_She is finding this funny Edward._ I heard Jaspers thoughts.

"Are you being serious Bella?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to give them to Mike because he'll be sad when I die and that'll cheer him up," she stated like it was obvious.

"No, Bella. Anyone else but Mike," I begged.

"Anyone?" she asked. She sat up.

"Yes, anyone."

"Embry."

"Who?" I questioned.

"A wolf that has had a crush on me."

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"Either him or Jake," she let me choose.

"Embry," I decided right away.

Bella laid down on the bed. "NEXT!"

.^.^.^.^.^.

**Emmett Point Of View**

"Ready for operation get Jazz-y," Alice whispered into the walk-y talk-y.

I heard him coming up the stairs with someone else with him.


	20. Violated

**HI! I have had exams so I haven't been writing a lot. And I might not write for a little bit because I don't like it when people I personally know read my stuff – especially people who are analyzing it and my mom gave my teacher these stories. It'll probable help with New Bella, Lost and a little bit for Isabella Volturi. I wrote some for kidnapped earlier today before I learned she did this but because of this I might not write that for a little bit. I might write it tomorrow or next week or something but right now I'm not in the mood to write something happy.**

**I feel as though my personal diary has been read by my mom and my teacher.**

**Mr. Felt – if you are reading this please just let things cool down for me before you comment on any of this. Thanks. And stop reading it.**

**I will update all stories soon.**

**Mackzie **


	21. Operation get Jazzy

_"Ready for operation get Jazz-y," Alice whispered into the walk-y talk-y._

_I heard him coming up the stairs with someone else with him._

Jasper opened the door for the mystery girl and the chocolate that was meant to be poured on Jasper poured on the mystery girl. Alice through the feathers that was meant for Jasper on the mystery girl and I put down the banner that said 'YANKEES RULE!'

"AHHH!" The mystery girl screamed before storming out of the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jasper screamed.

"Operation get Jazz-y!" Alice screamed.

Jasper looked around the room and saw the banner. "TAKE THAT DOWN!"

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled right back running away.

"ROSE! GET THE GUNS!" I heard Alice screaming in the room.

**Alice point of view (A POV)**

"ROSE! GET THE GUNS!" I screamed.

"Guns?" Jazz asked.

"GUNS!" I screamed.

I could see Rose come up behind him and started hitting him with the paint ball bullets. She threw me one and I pulled it out and shot Jazz-y.

"GRAB HIM!" Rose held him in her iron grip and it was easy for her (mostly because he refuses to hit girls... unless it's me and he's-)

_Bleep!_ My phone went off saying there was a text, probable Edward..

_You're my sister, please, no sexual thoughts._

Yep, that's Eddie.

_Bleep!_

_MY NAME IS NOT EDDIE!_

"EMMETT! COME IN WITH THE SUPPLIES!" Emmet came strolling in with a big chest.

"GOT IT!" he yelled.

"BLIND FOLD JAZZ-Y!"

**Jasper point of view (J POV)**

"Lift your arms."

"Take off your pants."

"Hold still!"

"DONE!" Alice screamed.

They removed the blind fold and I found myself in a bra and skirt, purple lipstick, red mascara, rainbow eyeshadow and circles of pink on my cheeks.

"ONE MORE THING!" Rose screamed. She came in with her hands full of bags from the craft store and –_Oh no. Please God! Make this some sort of day dream._

"BLIND FOLD HIM AGAIN!"

I felt them sticking stuff to my face and cover in something sticky and then sprinkle something itchy.

"TAKE OFF THE BLIND FOLD... AGAIN!"

I took one look in the mirror and - "Ah, hell no!" There were rainbow, unicorn and flower stickers all over my face. I saw and empty case of Vaseline (must have been the sticky stuff) and empty glitter cases. I stood up and saw that I was covered in craft glitter.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked me – giving me the puppy dog face.

"Yes, honey. I love it."

"Will you come and walk with me outside?"

"Okay..."

**EMMETT POINT OF VIEW (Em POV)**

I watched as my brother and sister walked off. Then a very angry Edward with Bella who was covered in chocolate and had feathers and... oh, shit.

"EMMEEEEEEEEEETT!"


	22. Officially writing

**I am officially writing again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I AM OFFICIALLY WRITING AGAIN! YAY!**

**Emmett Point of View (Em POV)**

"Come on man. Talk to me!" I begged my brother.

Bella walked out of the bathroom in short shorts and a red shirt. She sat down next to Edward and laid her head, with her soaking wet hair, on his shoulder. Edward looked down at her and smiled. "How was your shower, love?"

"Okay. Took me a while to get the chocolate," she glared at me, "out of my hair."

"IT WAS ALICE'S IDEA!" I screamed.

As if on que the pixie skipped in. "Did all the chocolate come out of your hair, Bella?"

"Yes but on after -" Her eyes went wide. "Oh my GOSH!" She ran towards the door. "Jasper, what did they do to you?"

"Oh Bella! It was terrible! Terrible I tell you!" Jasper cried.

I stared at him. "Jasper?"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"Could you act a little less like a girl?"

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!"

I got up and walked out of the room. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! MY BROTHER IS A GIRL!"

"EMMETT!" Jasper yelled and ran outside to get me.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! THE SUN IS COMING! THE SUN I TELL YOU!" Alice screamed.

Of course we ran inside and everyone was on the floor laughing.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**E POV**

Alice and Emmett had taken Bella 3 hours, 22 minutes and 47 seconds ago. I decided to call Emmett again as I walked around the hotel.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin-_

"WHAT?"

"I want Bella!" I yelled.

"Give me the phone," I heard Bella tell Emmett. "Yes, Edward?"

"Come back to me," I whispered and begged at the same time.

"Seven minutes Edward and I'll be back at the hotel room," she promised.

"Okay..." I grumbled

**B POV**

"Okay..." Edward grumbled and then I hung up.

We quickly packed Emmett's Iphone and I turned to them.

"Are we ready to put the plan in action?" I asked them.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett screamed.

We put our hands together and threw them in the air while saying "Plan whitest kids' you know!"

**E POV**

Bella, Emmett and Alice walked in the room and I walked up to Bella and rapped my arms around her.

I felt Emmett run behind me and a drawer open and close. Suddenly I felt something smack the back of my head. I turned around and saw Emmett pointing at me. _"Sic semper tyranis!"_

"_What does that mean? What is that? A phone book?"_

"_Sic semper tyranis!" _They all screamed before they broke our laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Alice said.

That was when Jasper and Rose walked into the room. "Hey Jasper?" Emmett started.

"Yes Emmett?"

"_I'm going to tie you to the radiator and grape you in the mouth!"_

"WHAT?" Jasper, Rose and I screamed.

"Yes?" Alice, Emmett and Bella responded.

"What did you just say to me?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"_What?" _Bella asked. _"That's his thing. He grapes people."_

"_To me it sounds like he's saying he is going to rape them." _Rose said.

"_What?"_ Alice exclaimed. _"No! Get your mind out of the gutter."_

"_I'm the grape-st!" _Emmett yelled.

"I think we should grape Rose," Alice said.

"WHAT?" Rose screamed.

"_She's totally asking for it," _Bella said.

"_What?" _Rose asked.

"_Look at her!" _Bella yelled.

"_She is begging to get graped!" _Emmett said.

"_Will you listen to yourself?" _Jasper asked.

"_Look at what she is wearing!" _Emmett exclaimed.

"_Look what she's wearing?" _I asked.

"_It's purple," _Alice said – confused.

"Edward?" Bella asked – tugging on my sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the food court? I'm hungry," she asked.

"Of course."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

We were standing in line when Bella picked up an orange and was tossing it around in her hands. I turned around when I felt something hit my head.

"_Sic semper tyranis!"_

"_What is that? An orange?"_

Alice, Emmett and Bella burst out laughing before running away.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

We were all walking around Epoct when the sun began to come out. We all ran inside to grab hats (the last ones) and once outside Bella wrapped her arms around me before we hit the sun.

"Edward," she whispered close to my mouth.

"Yes?"

She ran her hands up and down my arm before grabbing my hat and throwing it into the sun.

"Wha..."

"_Sic semper tyranis!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Ah-ha!"_

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded. I turned to see Jasper and Rose in a similar position.

Alice, Emmett and Bella began to take off their shoes.

_Oh no..._

"_Sic semper tyranis!"_ they all screamed.

"_Eat shoe tyrant!" _Emmett screamed before they began to beat us with their shoes and then they ran away.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked as an older man walked by (but not older then me).

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you get our hats for us?" I pointed at our hats.

"Why can't you get them?"

"Uh... Because we are allergic to the sun!" I exclaimed.

Then Bella, Alice and Emmett jumped out from behind a building.

"_Oh, Edward that was terrible!" _Bella yelled.

"_Way to embarrass your mother in hell!" _Emmett shouted at me.

"_I'm sure all the demons are laughing at what a horrible actor her son is," _Alice commented.

"_Gosh! And I thought gays were good at drama!" _Bella said in my face. (**Everything **_**italicized **_**comes The Whitest Kids' U Know)**

I frowned as I stared at Bella. "You think I'm gay?" I pouted.

Bella's eyes widened when she realized she had really hurt me. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "No, baby," she whispered. She stood up on her tip toes and tried to kiss my lips but I moved my head aside so she hit my cheek. She went back to standing normally and leaned her head down on my chest. "I love you," she whispered into my chest, "_so _much."

I bent my hair down and buried it in her hair. "I love you, too," I whispered into her hair.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

**YAY! A chapter is done! I'm super sorry it took so long to update!**

**Thanks to those who stayed with me!**

** - Mackzie**


	24. Prison

**POLL!**

**Um…. Okay, well, I am HOPING I'm back. I'm starting up on my IB classes soon. Fun, fun, fun! I am still going to try to write. My main goal is to finish Kidnapped and A New Bella. My mind is really creating ideas for A New Bella, but I believe I am almost done with Kidnapped therefore I am going to work on Kidnapped and hopefully get 'er done (Larry The Cable Guy).**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_"Why can't you get them?"_

_"Uh... Because we are allergic to the sun!" Edward exclaimed._

_"Can you get our hats for us?" I pointed at our hats._

_Then Alice, Emmett and I jumped out from behind a building._

_"__Oh, Edward that was terrible!"__I yelled._

_"__Way to embarrass your mother in hell!"__Emmett shouted at me._

_"__I'm sure all the demons are laughing at what a horrible actor her son is,"__Alice commented._

_"__Gosh! And I thought gays were good at drama!"__I said in his face._

_Edward frowned as he stared at me. "You think I'm gay?" Edward pouted._

_My eyes widened when I realized how I had really hurt him. I__ walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "No, baby," I whispered. I stood up on her my toes and tried to kiss his lips but he moved his head aside so I hit his cheek. I went back to standing normally and leaned my head down on his chest. "I love you," I whispered into his chest, "__so__much."_

_He__ bent my hair down and buried it in my hair. "I love you, too," He whispered into my hair._

We decided to go back to the hotel and Edward and I laid down on the bed before continuing with our day and I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up to an empty a bed and hearing the shower running. I walked up a knocked on the bathroom door.

"EDWARD!" I yelled through the door.

""WHAT?" He yelled back, over the running water.

"I'M GOING OUTSIDE TO GRAB SOME ICE!" I told him.

"NO WAIT...!" But it was too late. I was already outside and tugged to the side by… Charlie?

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We got a call from Alice, bless her soul," I snickered at the irony, "and told me what was going on."

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, you don't have to act, though for once you are rather good at it."

After that Edward came out with his wet hair and cloths. "PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" I looked around and saw us surrounded by men who were wearing black with the word SWAT on them.

_SHIT!_

"Edward!" I struggled against Charlie's hold and once I got out I ran in front of him. "He didn't do anything! What the heck is going on?"

"Like I said, Alice called and told me everything. You were KIDNAPPED Bella, no need to lie. We are here to help you!" Charlie told me.

After that was said some men came up and took him in handcuffs and shoved him in the back of a cop car.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I stormed into the jail and sat down and explained everything to the officers, well, everything I could.

Edward was now walking out of his jail cell and into my arms.

"I've missed you!" I yelled before jumping into his arms. He spun me around.

**Em POV**

We were all sitting in a circle around the phone before we heard a sigh from the other line.

"I think –"

"LIES!" I screamed at Carlisle (who was on the other side of the phone).

"What?" He asked.

"You don't think!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay…." I replied.

"I think it is time for you guys to come home….."

"WHY?" I asked.

"You had your brother arrested!"

"It was for an experiment…." Alice said.

"Our hypothesis was proven to be correct!" I exclaimed.

"Which was…?" Bella asked.

"We live in a society were pizza is delivered faster than the cops getting to your house…"

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Bella yelled.

**A/N: **

**This was a horrible chapter. I just saw this on a website called onelinerz and had to use it.**

**I'm trying to update this story more but I'm having humor-writers-block. That is probably why this was such a horrible chapter. I fell like I have probably let you guys down with lack of updates and than THIS chapter.**

**UGH! _**

**I can't express how sorry I am. I am going to update more. I am going to make a schedule for my school days and put in time for writing my stories. I'm not sure how much time though…..**

**Please do my poll and review.**

**Reviews will let me know you are still there.**

**If I am going to be completely honest the story with more reviews will come first on my list and continue in that fashion. **

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**Mackzie **


	25. Wow

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

Ugh! I want to sleep!

_You whine too much._

Crap, crap, crap. Your back.

_Oh, yes. You little whiner._

I am NOT a whiner…

_Oh, yes you are!_

OH MY GOD! GO AWAY!

_Nah. I'll just stay._

I hate you.

_I love you._

Ugh!

I shoved my face into a pillow and sat there and thought.

You are never going to go away are you?

_No._

Why?

_Because I will always be with you, to help you find your way through life._

… Technically in a few weeks, I will no longer be living, hence I would have no life…

_Some may believe that, but you don't and neither do I. We will always be full of life._

Your changing moods are going to give me whiplash.

_Do you rather it when I am mean?_

Um. No… Wait! Ugh! I… don't know!

_In time, Isabella, you will know what you truly want for the rest of your existence. Just give yourself time. And I will be with you through it all._

Whoa….

"Bella?" I heard Alice walk in.

"What?" I moaned.

"It's time to get up!" She was getting annoying.

"Why?" I groaned, rolling over on my stomach to glare at her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but, personally, I would hate to leave my fiancé at the alter…"

"HOLY MOLY!" I screamed, flying out of my bed. "TODAY IS MY WEDDING DAY!"

"Yes, and if we don't hurry you are going to look like a messy little hobo walking down the isle, and I promise -"

"ALICE! WE HAVE TO GET READY!"I said before yanking her across the room, out into the hallway and ran down the stairs.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where is the cake? Is it going to be here on time?"

"Bella -"

"WAIT! Where are we going to get ready?" I continued.

"Bella -"

"Upstairs? Or maybe we can -"

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

"What?" I asked, generally confused.

"Everything will be fine. Go upstairs and take a shower." She said. Her face was one of which no normal person would argue with.

I walked up the stairs, getting more and more nervous with every step…. But with second that passed?

I became excited. I couldn't wait until I was walking down the isle.

My make up was done simply, yet stunningly (thank you Alice), my hair was curled and put up half up and half down (thank you Rose), I knew that everything would turn out perfectly (thank you mom), and I knew today was going to be the best day of my life, forever (thank you Edward, I love you).

I shifted back and forth on each of my feet – I couldn't wait until I was walking down the isle. But first I think I should put my dress on; I do not want to walk down the isle in my bra and underwear.

I laughed at the thought. Charlie… I don't want to think what he would do and lord knows how Edward will react… Or Mike for that reason.

I could see myself falling and giving every one there a good… view… If you know what I mean.

Because I don't and I am too over whelmed from my nerves.

I began to worry:

What if Edward didn't want to marry me any more?

What if I fell?

What if Edward doesn't like my dress?

What if Edward laughs at me?

I burst into a fit of giggles at the thought. Edward would _never_ laugh at me. He was such a perfect gentleman.

"Care to tell us what is so funny that your face is redder than when you blush from giggling?" At that I blushed. "Oh my GOSH! I can't believe you can get even MORE red!"

"Alice you are mean. You are no longer my MOH."

"What?" She asked confused.

"MOH: M-O-H; meaning Maid of Honor." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alice exploded with giggles, more than I thought her little body could handle. "Bella," she said before giggling, "you have gone insane haven't you?"

I glared at her. "For get not being my MOH," insert her giggle here, "you aren't even in the wedding."

"Oh Bella hush," she said smiling at me.

I sighed and began rocking on my feet getting impatient. I could not wait until I saw my fiancé in a tux… I couldn't wait until I could call him my husband.

Isabella Cullen; Bella Cullen…. Mrs. Edward Cullen.

I smiled and giggled from the blooming joy that spread through my body, starting with my toes and slithering up my body until it was all I could feel was my joy.

"There is that giggling again, care to share Ms. Swan?"

"No, you are wrong," I stated simply looking her straight in the eye.

"What?"

"It would properly be said as so: 'There is that giggle again, care to share Ms. Swan- Soon- To- Be- Cullen'," I said trying imitate her voice, but, of course, I failed miserably.

"Oh, is that right?" She asked, her eyes showing her amusement.

"Yes. Ms. Swan- Soon- To- Be- Wife- Of- Edward- Anthony- Cullen would have also been accepted along with Ms. Soon- To- Be- Combusting-With- To- Much- Excitement."

"Okay, let me rephrase my question: 'There is that giggling again, care to share, my beautiful future sister?" She said, with a smile that was over controlling her face.

"That will also be excepted," I replied.

"All those names do not answer my question, although they are quit amusing."

"I'm giggling from the pure bliss I am feeling – it's like floating on air," I said as I span around the room.

"Well isn't someone just so happy?" I heard my mom at the door with my dress.

I felt my nerves shoot up through my body. I stared at the love of my life – of my existence.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

_SAY I DO YOU CRAZY GIRL!_

"I do."

**Oh my gosh, it is over. It is now complete. Wow.**

**Thank you those who stayed with me!**

**Wow…**


End file.
